Le monde secret des professeurs
by Dub Citron
Summary: Qui pourrait se douter que derrière le masque imperturbable des professeurs se cache un monde dont les évènements seraient dignes d'être narrés dans la presse à scandale ? Le reportage inédit de Dub Citron sur le monde secret des professeurs...CHP2 WRITIN
1. Prologue

_En parallèle que mon recueil sur les personnages/élèves de ma fanfiction, je commence un recueil sur les professeurs...Seulement celui-là n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, on reste dans la parodie bien sur...Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le monde secret des professeurs

Il existe à Poudlard, comme dans toutes les autres écoles, un monde caché des yeux de tous, se voilant la face derrière le masque de l'inhumanité, de la sévèrité. Ce monde dissimule sa véritable nature et ôte à tout imprudent l'envie de la découvrir dans toute sa splendeur à l'aide d'outils spécifiques, digne du pire des bourreaux – retenues, punitions, mauvaises notes... Pourtant, ce monde est aussi débordant de vie et d'intrigue que son voisin, celui des élèves. Seulement, les scandales qui, chez les plus jeunes retentissent, rebondissent et ahurissent jusqu'à être connus de la Terre entière, se font ombres, secrets, chez les plus âgés, ils se tapissent dans les coins reculés des mémoires, loin de la rumeur grandissante des dangereux ragots. Si toutefois ils parviennent à filtrer, ils sont bien vite démentis, étouffés, niés, ou tout simplement oubliés grâce à un quelconque tour de passe-passe.

Ce monde, vous l'aurez deviné, est celui des professeurs.

Alors que la totalité des têtes blondes met toute son énergie à commenter le dernier match de Quidditch, plaindre hypocritement la dernière conquête de Clare Adams ou émettre les théories les plus farfelues à propos du sujet de la prochaine dissertation de métamorphose, le monde des professeurs se fait et se défait à l'infini dans la plus grande indifférence. En effet, il est bien connu qu'un adolescent ne voit jamais plus loin que le bout de sa baguette magique et qu'il est souvent plus préoccupé par son moi intérieur que par celui de son entourage, ainsi, chaque jour, chaque semaine, chaque mois, un monde parallèle grouillant de cancans, de beuverie, de parties de jambes en l'air, d'esclandres plus ou moins violentes, de crises de nerfs et de baisers volés jouit d'une parfaite intimité.

Tous ont respecté la promesse de silence sur cette société si lisse d'apparence mais peuplée de turpitudes et de vices cachés. Tous. Mais que va-t-il se passer quand un membre de ce monde obscur et impénétrable décidera qu'il est temps de révéler aux élèves l'innavoué visage derrière le masque ? Et surtout, comment vont réagir les professeurs quand ils découvriront qu'on les a trahit et révélés à leurs charmantes disciples ?

En 1970, l'équipe éducative et encadrante de Poudlard comptait dix-huit membres : le directeur, Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin, Grand Manitou…Bref ! Tout le monde connaît le vieux Dumby officiel, mais qui se cache derrière les lunettes bienveillantes, la longue barbe blanche et le chapeau pointu étoilé ? McGo, animagus de renom, sévère, tranchante, impertubable. Et si ses robes écossaises et ses lunettes en écailles dissimulaient un caractère de feu, une vamp allumeuse, un démon de minuit ? Quant aux autres, n'en parlont pas, ce sont les pires.

Ou plutôt, si, parlons en…Plongeons nous dans les méandres de la mémoire du traître…

* * *

_GO ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voilà le premier chapitre du Monde Secret (mais non moins grouillant de petites histoires jouasses) des Professeurs... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Darren O'Hare était un homme très laid : il avait un nez en patate, un œil crevé dont l'orbite béait, flasque et élastique, pas un cheveu pour couvrir son crâne cabossé, des genoux noueux et les jambes arquées. Malheureusement pour lui, O'Hare était également orgueilleux, borné et accusait quelques lacunes en rhétorique, c'est pourquoi il n'était pas rare que, lorsque vous lui adressiez la parole, il réponde à côté de la plaque, dédaigneusement, ou même pas du tout. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il était incroyablement violent, qu'il abusait régulièrement de Fire Wiskey et qu'il ne jouissait d'aucun savoir vivre, et vous comprendrez assurément à quel point Darren O'Hare était un homme détestable.

Pourtant, c'était aussi une des personnes les plus populaires d'Irlande et pas mal de gens l'adulaient. Il faut dire que Darren avait été un des plus grands joueurs de l'histoire du Quidditch, toutes époques confondues, capitaine des Crécelles de Kenmare pendant plus de dix ans, puis capitaine de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande, poursuiveur numéro un mondial pendant un bon quinquennat. O'Hare fut l'homme qui inventa l'Attaque en Faucon et qui permit ainsi à sa patrie de remporter la coupe du monde à deux reprises, de même que de décrocher le titre de champion d'Europe à l'issue d'une spectaculaire finale contre les Baléares qui dura trente-huit jours. En 1965, O'Hare avait pris sa retraite et avait intégré l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Pas qu'on ne lui ait pas fait d'autres offres plus alléchantes, mais O'Hare, malgré ses nombreux vices et défauts, était un homme d'honneur, et savait qu'il devait sa réussite à l'école, celle qui lui avait offert ses premiers matches.

oxOXOxo

« Professeur O'Hare ! O'Hare ! »  
Hippocrate Smethwyck fulminait. Sa démarche était si rapide et saccadée que les mottes de terre voltigeaient derrière lui et qu'on aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses trous de nez. Quand il fut à une dizaine de mètres du groupe de première année sous la houlette du professeur de vol, il laissa éclater sa colère et poussa un tel rugissement que quelques fillettes y firent écho. O'Hare, lui, comme à chaque fois que le jeune infirmier croisait son regard, se contenta d'émettre un reniflement méprisant et de se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch en traînant son balai volant derrière lui. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas de ses élèves qui restèrent plantés sur place avec des yeux de merlans frits et le menton qui rasait le gazon, fixant l'infirmier Smethwyck avec un air profondément hébété. Ce n'était pas son état de fureur avancé (neuf sur l'échelle de Richter) qui les étonnait, car il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'on le voit courir après O'Hare, rouge tel le Souaffle et bavant comme un Hyppogriffe enragé. Seulement, il était beaucoup plus rare que, comme aujourd'hui, il le fasse en remorquant Terry Clapton par la cheville tandis que celui-ci flottait à deux mètres du sol en riant comme un dément.

« Cette fois c'en est assez, je demande à ce que toute cette affaire soit réglée chez le directeur, vous n'y couperez pas ! »  
Peine perdue, O'Hare faisait la sourde oreille – ou peut-être était-il tellement concentré sur la chenille poilue qui escaladait son orbite oculaire vide qu'il ne pouvait entendre ce que Smethwyck, à trois mètres de lui, lui hurlait à pleins poumons.  
« Cooper, tenez-moi ça, et ne le lâchez pas surtout ! »  
Buckley Cooper, un petit Poufsouffle joufflu à souhait, attrapa la cheville de Terry Clapton de ses deux mains potelées et s'appliqua à ne pas s'envoler à la suite de l'attrapeur de Serdaigle – qui chantait maintenant de toutes ses cordes vocales une chanson paillarde dernier cri – pendant que Smethwyck entraînait son confrère aux abords de la forêt interdite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient de retour, et on pouvait distinguer dans le regard empustulé de Smethwyck une lueur de triomphe qui voulait sûrement dire que, malgré son niveau proche de zéro en duel de sorciers, il avait convaincu O'Hare de l'accompagner chez Dumbledore.

oxOXOxo

Dans son fauteuil molletonné, Albus Dumbledore piquait sévèrement du nez. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il attendait Smethwyck et le constant objet de ses récriminations, et il n'avait pas passé la meilleure nuit qui soit… En effet, un petit plaisantin – dont il connaissait parfaitement l'identité, cela va de soi, hum – avait trafiqué la serrure de la pièce dans laquelle il conservait sa collection secrète de balayettes, à qui il rendait visite chaque nuit. Et dans l'état comateux où il se trouvait, il lui avait fallut pas mal de temps pour réussir à trouver le contre sort. Foutus gamins. Toujours est-il que la journée allait être longue, et il n'était que dix heures du matin. Son long nez aquilin menaçait de s'enfoncer dans l'encrier quand ses deux collègues déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de se pincer et de se lancer des regards noirs, il ressemblaient à deux première année qu'on aurait surpris à se lancer des étincelles au détour d'un couloir, et cette vision redonna du punch à Dumbledore.

« Alors, chers collègues, quel est le problème aujourd'hui ? Ne me dites pas que Roy Harper s'est encore coincé dans un des anneaux du terrain de Quidditch ! »

Harper était un Serpentard insignifiant, que tous ses camarades ignoraient et qui ignorait tous ses camarades. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique passion : la course de balai. Mais Harper avait aussi un sérieux handicap physique : il pesait près de deux cent kilos. Son poids aurait pourtant pu l'avantager sur un terrain de course, mais le stade de Quidditch de Poudlard n'était pas adapté à ce genre de sport, et, dévié par sa masse graisseuse, Harper venait souvent se loger dans un des anneaux du terrain pendant ses entraînements. Et, bien sur, à chaque fois que cela arrivait, une nouvelle dispute entre Smethwyck et O'Hare naissait et retentissait dans toute l'école. L'infirmier, qui gérait le traitement et le régime de Harper, le trouvait souvent déprimé et l'encourageait à poursuivre ses entraînements, pensant que cela lui permettrait de garder la forme et le moral. Cela le rendait responsable, aux yeux de O'Hare, des accidents dont était victime le garçon et au cours desquels c'était à lui de le secourir avec grandes difficultés.

« Non, monsieur le directeur, il ne s'agit pas de Harper aujourd'hui, répondit sèchement Smethwyck. Vritus, montre à monsieur le directeur l'élève que je t'ai confié. »  
Un elfe de maison assez costaud entra alors, remorquant Terry Clapton par la cheville. Les yeux rieurs de Dumbledore s'agrandirent alors de quelques micromètres, ce qui trahissait habituellement chez lui un intense surprise.  
« Flûte alors, que lui est-il arrivé à ce pauvre garçon ?  
-Posez donc cette question au Professeur O'Hare ! aboya Smethwyck, dont les yeux menaçaient de sauter hors de leurs orbites.  
Puis se tournant vers ledit professeur de vol :  
-Espèce d'irresponsable !  
O'Hare baissa les yeux, son balai volant toujours à la main, et, pour la première fois de l'entretien, un peu gêné.  
-Clapton est un très bon attrapeur, Professeur.  
Silence.  
-Je dirais même qu'il est très bon.  
Silence.  
-Je comprend bien Darren, mais quel est le rapport avec son état présent ?  
Silence.  
-Eh bien…  
-La vérité, Professeur, et comme le Professeur O'Hare n'a pas l'air de vouloir la dire, c'est que cet inconscient a voulu augmenter la productivité de Clapton en tant qu'attrapeur de manière illégale ! Et, qui plus est, en mettant en danger la santé et l'avenir de son élève ! Regardez !  
Smethwyck sortit alors de sa poche une petite cage d'environ cinq centimètres cube dans laquelle voletait en bourdonnant une minuscule créature d'un bleu saphir étincelant. Ses ailes étaient attachées au sommet de sa tête et tournoyait lentement, comme par lassitude. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.  
-Darren, vous n'avez tout de même pas utilisé de Billywig pour l'entraînement des attrapeurs…  
O'Hare rougit légèrement, comme un enfant pris en faute.  
-J'sais bien qu'c'est interdit, Professeur, mais je pensais même pas qu'il arriverait à l'attraper. C'est un foutu bon attrapeur, mais pas à ce point là tout d'même.  
-Il faut dire que les Billywig sont tellement rapides, au moins cinq fois plus qu'un Vif d'or ordinaire. L'utilisation à des fins humaines de ces créatures est interdite, Darren, et vous le savez, ce n'est pas la première fois…

Dumbledore soupira longuement en fixant O'Hare, puis Smethwyck, s'attardait par moments sur Clapton, qui, totalement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, gloussait à qui mieux mieux en se balançant au bout du bras musclé de l'elfe Vritus. Tout le monde commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise et le silence, même ponctué par les exclamations de joie de Clapton, se faisait de plus en plus pesant. C'est sans doute pourquoi Dumbledore fit sursauter tout le bureau quand il s'exclama :

-Bon ! Hippocrate, exposez-nous les effets d'une piqûre de Billywig.  
-Newt Scamander les a très bien résumées dans sa thèse sur les animaux fantastiques, c'est pourquoi je le citerais pour répondre à votre question : l'extrémité inférieure du corps du Billywig se termine par un long dard très fin. La victime d'une piqûre souffre de tournis suivi d'un état de lévitation.  
Il désigna très professionnellement le corps de Terry Clapton flottant dans les airs.  
-Cet état de lévitation peut se prolonger pendant plusieurs jours, voire être définitif en cas de réaction allergique. Souvent, la victime est également sujette à une violente euphorie. Je me permettrais d'ajouter qu'il est heureux que Clapton n'ait été piqué qu'à la main en attrapant le Billywig, ce qui devrait nous épargner l'allergie et Ste Mangouste.  
Smetwyck accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un reniflement supérieur et méprisant, et, tel le paon faisant la roue, se redressa de toutes ses taches de rousseurs.  
-Bien. Hippocrate, vous êtes, je suppose, en mesure de rétablir Clapton de ce léger incident, et…  
-Pardon, Professeur, léger ? Vous n'allez donc pas punir cet irresponsable, cette fripouille, ce vaurien qui se dit professeur ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !  
Oreilles qui, soit dit en passant, s'apparentaient plus à l'esgourde d'éléphanteau qu'à l'appareil auditif humain. _Ooops, ça m'a échappé x) _

A cet instant précis, plusieurs options possibles mais non plus probables se présentaient :

1) O'Hare, tel l'écolier victorieux, tirait la langue à son confrère et s'en allait en sautillant gaiement.  
2) Dumbledore, à court d'argument, conviait deux ou trois call-girls pour éluder le différend et les récriminations de Smethwick, et détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
3) L'elfe Vitrus ouvrait la fenêtre du bureau du directeur sous prétexte d'aérer un peu, et en profitait pour prendre sa liberté en s'envolant avec Clapton vers de nouveaux horizons.

Cependant, aucuns de ces scénarios n'eurent lieu, et c'est une quatrième option qui prit le pas sur les autres. Hippocrate Smethwyck, pétant littéralement les plombs, se mit à hurler et à postillonner démentiellement.

-Vous l'avez toujours détesté ! Et si ma libido n'est pas comblée aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement de votre faute !

Et il partit en claquant la porte si fort que plusieurs tableaux se décrochèrent et se fracassèrent sur le sol.

* * *

_Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, cette dernière phrase de notre cher Hippocrate ? La suite au prochain épisode. En attendant :_ **GO  
**_Dubbi la Citronelle-loveur vous salue !_


End file.
